Three's not a crowd
by Horouka
Summary: Silver interrupts Sonic and Shadow in a very intimate moment. Shadow gets angry, Silver is scared of his fury, but Sonic knows exactly what to do to solve the problem. Yaoi. SonicxShadowxSilver threesome. Seme!Sonic/Uke!Shadow/Uke!Silver


**This is like my second lemon ever, that's a warning (?) In advance, along with the fact that English is not my first language, you can expect a few errors that maybe I overlooked while rereading the story. Can't say it's totally crappy, though. Sometimes I feel embarrassed for those people who have English as the only language they know and write like they are first-graders. Hmph.**

**I know I have to update TCatC and I have wrote part of the chapter already, but I don't like how it turns out :( and there's the issue that I haven't planned the final chapter and I'm really breaking my head trying to decide it, but it seems that I'm having quite the writer's block there, hehe.**

**Well, the thing is that while planning the rest of the story of TCatC, my perverted mind was dwelling on some plots that included mind-blowing lemon (there WILL be lemon on TCatC, but I need to fix Shadow's issues first), and I imagined a SonicxShadowxSilver threesome, but I couldn't put it in the same universe because in TCatC Shadow and Silver are father and son, and a sex scene between them... NOPE. Sooooo, since I couldn't get that idea out of my head, I said: "Aw, what the heck, I'll do a one-shot."**

**And so this little piece of perverted crappiness was born. **

**Disclaimer: I think since this was published in it's kind of obvious I don't own Sonic, right?**

**Warning: Lemon, yaoi, slash, BL, whatever you want to call it, it's full of sexual content between males. Featuring: Seme!Sonic, Jealous!Tsundere!Uke!Shadow, and Innocent!Uke!Silver**.

***sigh* I also wrote this for the sake of lemons. There are never enough lemons. In fact, there's a shortage of SonicxShadowxSilver in this fandom.**

* * *

"Did he really said that?!" Silver couldn't stop laughing at Blaze's story, so he had a bit of difficulty when he tried to open the door of his house.

"Yeah, even I couldn't believe it. I expected him to be smart, but I guess looks can deceive." Blaze chuckled, remembering a bit of the face of the cat that had approached her at lunch to ask her out.

Silver finally was able to open the door, and Blaze's eyes widened a little when she noticed the pile of cardboard boxes in the living room. After a short while, she remembered the reason of why they were there.

"You're moving already?" She asked.

"Uh-huh. I hate having to do it, but I've been wanting to live near school for a long time, and now that I have the opportunity, why waste it?" He went to the kitchen. "Do you want some soda?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." Blaze followed Silver and received a can of cola. When she finished drinking it, she looked at the wall clock. "It's getting quite late, my parents will kill me if I'm not home by ten o' clock."

"Alright. Be careful." Silver escorted her to the door. Blaze smirked at him.

"I'll be, don't worry. See you at school!" She sprinted away.

Once Silver lost sight of his friend, he closed the door. He couldn't help but feel a pang of nostalgia when his eyes stopped on the cardboard boxes.

He didn't live alone, after all. He shared the house with Sonic and Shadow. Well, they shared it with him. Sonic and Shadow were in college, while he was in his second year of high school. They had took him in six years ago, when Silver was a ten-year-old orphan who had just run away from an abusive surrogate family and was starving on the streets. They were just fifteen then, but Sonic saw no problem in taking Silver in, since he had done the same with Shadow when they were twelve.

Shadow was doubtful, but he had no choice but to accept him too, knowing too well that it was impossible to discourage Sonic once he made his mind about something.

Silver had explained the moving issue to both Shadow and Sonic a week ago, and they had taken it quite well, as long as he came to visit. He would have done it anyway, since he was sure he would miss the two hedgehogs that took care of him for six years.

He decided to take a hot shower, like he did every other night, to relax his muscles. When he was done, he went to his room, ready to sleep. However...

A noise coming from the other room startled him. He remembered that Sonic and Shadow were at home, so he calmed a little, knowing that it wasn't a burglar.

When he heard the strange noise again, he became worried and got out of his bedroom without making noise. He was sure he had heard Shadow's voice, but it didn't sound **right**.

"Stop..." A whimper. Silver's breathing hitched. Was Sonic hurting Shadow? He didn't waste more time and rushed to the door that directed to the room that Sonic and Shadow shared. Thankfully, it wasn't locked, so he opened it a little, with extreme care, afraid of being noticed. What he saw, however, confused and embarrassed him.

Sonic was with Shadow, alright. But Shadow was seated on Sonic's lap, his hands on Shadow's waist. And...

Sonic was kissing Shadow. **Kissing**. In a very passionate way, judging by Shadow's heavy panting.

Silver's cheeks became as red as Shadow's. He had no idea that Sonic and Shadow were more than friends, it never occurred to him! They never acted like lovers in front of him! For a while, he wondered how long they had been going out, but then he heard another strange noise and his attention was back on the couple making out.

"Mm, not now, Sonic..." Shadow's hands stopped Sonic's roaming ones. "Silver could hear us." His breathing was harsh, and he frowned when Sonic started nibbling at his neck. Silver frowned too, angry with himself for not being able to stop looking at them. He wanted to, but for some reason his body and mind wouldn't agree.

"Then keep your voice low." Sonic's voice sent shivers down Silver's spine. He had never heard him speak in such a way. His tone was overwhelmingly **alluring**. Shadow obviously had to be used to it, since he only flinched, while Silver could feel his own knees trembling already.

"Alright... But don't you dare to get rough. You know how much I hate it."

"Because you can't stop your screams, right?" Sonic teased. Shadow's frown deepened, along with his blush. "It's not my fault you're so **sensitive**..." His hands continued to caress Shadow's body.

"S-shut up..." Shadow's hand traveled down Sonic's chest, stopping at his crotch. When Sonic released a small gasp, Shadow smirked.

"Well, aren't we eager?" Sonic returned the smirk. Shadow grimaced at him, embarrassed.

"I'm not the one with a boner here, pervert." Shadow countered.

"Soon you'll be." Sonic's hand also went to Shadow's crotch, and the black hedgehog had to bite his lower lip to suppress a moan. "Y'know, you should take your gloves off, that way it will feel better." Sonic advised.

"Don't tell me what to do." Shadow glared at him, but obeyed anyway. Sonic chuckled. He adored when Shadow acted like a spoiled brat. After all, Sonic was the one who had spoiled him.

Silver's eyes widened when he saw Shadow getting off of Sonic, while the latter sat at the edge of the bed. Shadow got up, only to kneel in front of Sonic.

The blue hedgehog spread his legs open, before flashing a cheeky grin to Shadow.

"Like what you see?" Silver flinched in fear, thinking that the question was directed at him. Thankfully, it wasn't. He felt the urge to leave the scene, but his damn curiosity stopped him from doing so. He had never seen two hedgehogs acting so intimate, so he wondered what they might do next. The need to know was overbearing.

Shadow, a delicious blush present on his face, glared at Sonic for the last time before focusing on the erected member in front of him. His fingers trailed the length up and down. Then, he blew on the tip, his delicate fingertips never stopping.

"Damn..." Sonic hissed between his teeth. "Hey, Shads, remember when you couldn't even look at it without fainting?" A teasing smirk had formed on his lips.

"That happened just once!" Shadow protested, his whole hand now wrapped around Sonic's girth.

"Yeah, can't blame you though. I mean, it's quite the sight, uh?"

"Shut up. You're ruining the mood." He threatened, squeezing Sonic's member.

"Shut me up then. You know how- Mm." Sonic closed his eyes, a pleased smile on his face. Silver's eyes, on the other hand, were open as windows.

_Did Shadow just...? B-but t-that's... _

Shadow's mouth was engulfing Sonic's cock. His hand was massaging the base, while the other one was caressing his inner tight.

Up. Down. Up. Down.

A suckling noise.

"That's it, my prince of blowjobs..." Sonic moaned. Shadow growled at the nickname, stopping his ministrations. "Alright, I'll shut up."

Shadow sighed before resuming his labor. His tongue roamed Sonic's member, from the base to the tip. He was about to swallow it again, when his eyes met Silver's frightened one.

Silver froze, struck by fear. Shadow gasped, getting away from Sonic, his eyes open wide and his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Sonic was confused and a little dazed from pleasure.

"Why did you stop?" His eyes looked in the same direction as Shadow. "Oh," was the only word that left his lips.

Shadow stood up and approached Silver, both of them were embarrassed, but Shadow was also angry and Silver was scared. Shadow opened the door fully, making Silver fall on his knees.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I d-d-didn't meant to- It's just-! I-! Silver stuttered, unable to get up.

"How long have you been there?" Shadow was horrified.

"I-I..." Silver was so shocked that he couldn't form an answer.

"Speak!" Shadow's fists were trembling until Sonic put his hand on his arm.

"Don't be so harsh, Shads."

"But, Sonic! He spied on us!"

"Calm down. He must have a good explanation." Sonic hoped so.

Silver hadn't felt this embarrassed in his whole life, he wanted to disappear so much right now. He wasn't stuttering anymore, but he was too afraid of speaking. Sonic took his silence as a 'I don't have any good explanation', and cursed inwardly.

Sonic looked at Shadow, who was getting angrier. And an upset Shadow meant no sex for a week. He had just barely survived the last week without Shadow's body, he was sure that he would die if that week turned in two.

But also he hated to see Silver so embarrassed and scared. He had to think of a way to solve both problems, quickly.

Finally, he got an idea.

"Silver, you're moving tomorrow, right?" He figured that if he changed the subject for a while, Silver would calm a little.

The youngest hedgehog nodded, still refusing to look at him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, so sorry... I didn't mean to stay there for so long, I just... I don't know." His ears drooped. "I'll do anything, just... Please forgive me."

"Anything?" Sonic fought to suppress a smirk. Silver nodded. "Well, there's something you can do." Sonic inspected Shadow with the corner of his eye; the black hedgehog was still upset, but seemed curious to know as well.

"You've seen what Shadow and I have been doing. You can... join us." He used his best seductive tone.

Silver's head shot up, his eyes were open wide and his cheeks completely red.

"J-join us?" Shadow stuttered, also surprised by Sonic's proposal.

"Yup. If you both want, of course."

There was a long pause, in which Silver and Shadow were thinking thoroughly about the offer. Silver chose sooner than Shadow.

"I'll do it." Even Sonic was taken aback by the determination in his eyes.

"Whoa, you serious? I'm not even mad at you, you don't need to-"

"But Shadow's angry. A-and... I want to do it." Silver's muzzle was as red as a tomato.

The black hedgehog bit his lower lip, undecided. Sonic really hoped he would say yes. If Shadow refused, then it meant Sonic would sleep in the couch for another week.

Finally, Shadow spoke.

"It'd better be good." His voice was almost inaudible, and his cheeks felt like they were burning. Sonic couldn't conceal his excitement. He took Shadow's arm and pulled him into a deep, grateful kiss.

"I promise you won't regret this." He said once their lips parted. Shadow didn't trust his own voice, so he only nodded in response.

Sonic released his arm and approached Silver, helping him to get up.

The youngest hedgehog was surprised when Sonic kissed him too. His eyes were wide open; it was a chaste kiss, but it was his first. The kiss ended as soon as it started, and Sonic laid him on the bed, Shadow following close. Sonic kissed Silver again, this time with more intensity. Silver kissed back, though it was difficult for him to keep up with Sonic's pace. He gasped when Sonic's tongue touched his. Sonic wasted no time and used his tongue to explore the other's mouth. Silver, entranced by the sensation, forgot to reciprocate and simply stayed still. He was a little afraid of joining Sonic and Shadow in their lovemaking, but the new pleasure that Sonic provided him was almost soothing.

He couldn't suppress a disappointed whine when Sonic's lips left his. That had felt so good! Why did it have to stop?

Sonic seemed to know what Silver was thinking, since he flashed a seductive smile and said:

"If you think that was good, you have no idea what's next." His hand caressed Silver's fluffy chest, traveling down to his crotch. Silver panted, tensing his muscles at the feeling. "Shh, relax." Sonic's fingers touched Silver's half-erect member. Silver blushed.

"Um... I'm sorry that happened." He said, looking at his crotch. Sonic chuckled.

"Silly boy, that's supposed to happen." Silver blushed further, ashamed of his ignorance. Sonic's hand caressed his inner thigh. "Now, I need you to do what Shadow was doing to me." Silver stared at him, a little shocked. "Don't worry, Shadow will take care of you. He's really good, isn't that right, my prince of blowjobs?"

"S-shut up." Shadow growled, a little embarrassed and annoyed. He wouldn't say it aloud, but felt jealous of the attention Silver was receiving from Sonic.

"You go first, Shads. Silver, watch, enjoy and learn." Sonic got off from Silver, and helped him to sit up. "Spread your legs." He said, and Silver obliged, though he was a little nervous.

Shadow crawled towards Silver, resting his head on Silver's thigh, as if it was a pillow. His eyes met Silver's for a second, before his hand took Silver's member and started pumping it up and down. The younger hedgehog gasped in surprise. He couldn't take his eyes off of Shadow, who was practically massaging his cock, with a bored frown, as if it was nothing.

Silver's breathing became ragged, letting out a moan from time to time. This felt even better than kissing!

When Shadow put his mouth over the tip, Silver couldn't suppress a loud groan.

"Ah-hah! Shadow!" When the older hedgehog started sucking on it, Silver thought he was going to explode. The tingling in his belly became overbearing when Shadow, still suckling his cock, started bobbing his head up and down. The motion quickened, and by now Silver was a trembling, moaning mess. "Nn~ Augh!" The arms that supported him gave up, and Silver collapsed on the bed.

Suddenly, all the pleasure was gone. Shadow had a smug smirk on his face. Silver wanted to protest, he wanted Shadow to keep going.

"We can't have you coming yet." He lied, of course they could, but it was the only way Shadow could get 'revenge' on the teen because of the attention he got and would get from Sonic.

Shadow got off from the bed, took Silver's arm and guided him to the edge, where Sonic was sat, his legs spread and a boner in the middle. "Kneel." Shadow said, and Silver obliged, nervousness overwhelming him. Sonic's raging erection was now inches from his face, and Silver couldn't stop staring at it.

"It's so big..." He thought aloud, and felt embarrassed when Sonic chuckled.

"I know." He flashed a smile void of humbleness. "Now... You know what to do." There was something in Sonic's grin that encouraged Silver a little. His trembling hand reached out and met the cylindrical flesh. "Take your gloves off, silly." Sonic's hand petted Silver's head, while the blushing kid removed his gloves and resumed his touch, his hand closing around Sonic's member.

"L-like this?" There was insecurity in his voice as he started moving his hand, slowly but surely, up and down.

"Mm, just like that." Sonic approved. "If you could be a little faster..."

Silver now used both hands, trying to fulfill Sonic's request. His eyes, though still nervous, were now focused on his handjob, his curiousness making up for his lack of experience.

Sonic moaned a bit when Silver's thumbs rested over the tip and exerted pressure, like it was a button to be pushed.

"Could you use your mouth?" Silver's eyes became afraid again, but complied. Sonic felt Silver's breathing on his cock, and a jolt of pleasure shot through his spine when Silver's tongue gave a timid lap at the tip.

The taste was strange. It wasn't bad, it just was unique, like Sonic himself. He kept licking at it, fueled by Sonic's grunts.

"Can you suck on it?"

Silver nodded. Once his lips circled the tip, he started going down, but Sonic's hips jerked up and he gagged.

"S-sorry." Silver got his lips away from Sonic's member. He really didn't like the feeling of it in his mouth. Sonic sighed.

"It's alright." He couldn't expect from a virgin (even though Silver hadn't told him yet if he was, Sonic simply **knew, **not for nothing they had lived in the same house for six years) to deep-throat him, but he had hoped so.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips engulfing his girth, drawing a moan from him. When he opened his eyes to look at Silver, the teen was still near his crotch, but he wasn't the one giving him head. It was Shadow. Sonic couldn't help the smile that came to his lips, as his beloved prince of blowjobs honored his nickname.

"Can't have enough of me, uh?" Sonic teased. Shadow frowned and bit on his cock. "Ouch! Weren't you the one who disliked rough sex?"

"I felt pity for you because I thought you weren't going to get sucked by this **amateur**." Shadow stopped for a while. There was a little of venom in his voice, but Sonic shrugged it off.

"Aw, how cute of you!" Sonic kept teasing. Shadow blushed, but resumed his job. When he stopped again, Sonic was about to protest, but Shadow spoke first.

"Don't stay there. Help me." He ordered Silver. Sonic's ears perked up at his words. Just by imagining these two beautiful hedgehogs servicing him was enough to send Sonic on edge.

"But I don't want to put it in my mouth again." Silver said apologetically.

"You don't have to do that. Just lick it. Or touch it, whatever." His tone was a little hostile, due to the jealousy having not faded.

Silver nodded, his head approaching Sonic's pulsing member. The cobalt hedgehog gulped in anticipation. Shadow took his erection with only two of his fingers, and started licking it like it was a candy cane. His ruby eyes never left Sonic's.

_Damn it, this spoiled brat knows how much it turns me on when he puts on an innocent face..._

"Ah, ngh..." Sonic grunted when Silver joined Shadow. Though his tongue was still shy, at least he was putting some effort on his labor, unlike Shadow, who seemed bored already.

Sonic loved that part of Shadow. Sometimes, when he felt like it or was in a good mood, his little prince would practically **worship** his cock, but most of the time he only played with it, like it was a toy that he could dump anytime.

Both tongues traveled up his shaft, getting to the tip. Shadow's tongue not only touched the sensitive skin, but also met with Silver's pink muscle. Sonic couldn't bear it anymore. He came with a deep groan, a little disappointed, because he wanted to hold it a little longer to see if Shadow dared to make out with Silver. His seed got on Silver's and Shadow's faces. The younger one drew out quickly.

"It got on my mouth..." He whined, not used to the taste. Sonic was too distracted by his orgasm to answer him. Meanwhile, Shadow started licking off the semen that got on his fur.

"Let me help you." Shadow said once he finished with his own body.

When Sonic woke up from his orgasm-induced daze, the arousing sight of his lover licking Silver's lips greeted him. Damn, that was hot. He felt his erection coming back. He, however, pouted when he noticed that Shadow didn't went further.

"Isn't it time for the big finale?" Shadow looked at Sonic. Sonic looked at Silver.

"Um... Silver, you're a virgin, right?" The blush he got as response was enough confirmation.

"Is that a bad thing?" Silver asked, embarrassed.

"No! Of course not. It just means that I have to be more careful."

"More careful?" Silver was intrigued.

"You weren't careful with me." Shadow whispered. Sonic grimaced.

"I told you I was sorry." He said in a hushed tone. He totally didn't want to have an argument in the middle of sex, and least in front of Silver.

"Hmph." Shadow folded his arms and refused to look at Sonic. The blue hedgehog sighed, he would take care of his beloved spoiled prince later. For now, he wanted to focus on Silver. He took the teen's arm and laid him on the bed. Then, he positioned himself over Silver.

"You're so cute when you're nervous." He smirked at the trembling teen. Silver's cheeks reddened, not used to the compliment.

"W-what did you mean with 'being more careful'?" Silver asked.

"Well, it hurts a little. But don't worry, the pain goes away soon." Silver tensed at his words. Up to now he had felt nothing more than pleasure, so he had difficulty imagining pain to be a part of it. Sonic reached out for the nightstand, opened a drawer and took a bottle of lube out. Silver watched curiously as Sonic poured the liquid on his fingers.

Once they were nicely coated in lube, Sonic drew out his fingers and placed them on Silver's tailhole. The teen gasped in surprise. Sonic pushed one finger in, making Silver groan in discomfort at the foreign feeling.

"Relax." He said as he drew out, only to introduce another finger back. Silver bit his lip. This didn't feel so good... Until Sonic's fingers curved upwards, touching a bundle of nerves that made Silver moan.

"W-what..." He panted, as Sonic's fingers rubbed that spot.

"That's your prostate." Sonic explained, his fingers now doing a scissoring motion, stretching his walls. Soon a third finger was added and, after a good amount of thrusts, Sonic deemed Silver ready. His fingers left the warmth of Silver's entrance, and the teen let out a whimper, protesting for the loss of the feeling. Sonic chuckled. "Don't worry, soon you'll have something better than my fingers." He said as he took his own member and covered it with lubricant.

Silver gasped again when he felt Sonic's member touch his tailhole. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for what would come next. Sonic took that as a permission to continue. However, Silver was so tense that he couldn't enter.

"Relax." He reminded him, caressing his chest.

"S-sorry. I'm..."

"Scared?" Silver nodded with sad eyes. He didn't want to disappoint Sonic when they had come this far.

"Sorry..."

"Shh..." Sonic nuzzled him, his hand traveling down to caress his member. Silver moaned softly. "Better?" A nod. "Relax. Yeah, just like that." His free hand took hold of his own girth and guided it towards the tight ring of muscle. He jerked his hips, and this time, his tip went in.

Silver panted, his hands clenching the sheets. Thankfully, he had remembered he had to relax his muscles. Sonic kept thrusting until he was buried to the hilt in that hot, tight hole.

"S-Sonic..." The teenager under him was blushing madly, his eyes moistening with tears. The blue hedgehog licked them away.

"The pain will fade soon, I promise."

For Silver it felt like an eternity, because he was the one who was uncomfortable, but finally his body adjusted. The pain wasn't there anymore, but there wasn't pleasure either, so he figured that Sonic would have to take care of that.

"Can I move?" Sonic asked, noticing Silver's calmness. The teen nodded. Sonic drew out, leaving only the tip inside. Silver's breathing got heavier as Sonic thrust back.

When Sonic rubbed his prostate again, he moaned. The blue hedgehog hit that spot again and again, each time harder. Sonic's hips thrust faster, fueled by Silver's arousing moans. After a minute or two, Silver screamed in ecstasy as he got his first orgasm. His walls clenched Sonic's member, but that didn't stop the blue hedgehog. He kept thrusting, though it was a little difficult now, until he couldn't take it anymore and came. Silver whimpered at the feeling of Sonic's hot seed filling his insides.

"Sorry." He panted when he noticed the cum that got on Sonic's chest, as well as his.

"It's nothing." He pulled out of Silver, collapsing to his side. "Shads?" He called his lover, who was still on the bed, refusing to look at him. "Come here, you still haven't had fun." He sat up, patting his lap. Shadow sighed, but ended up crawling towards him. Sonic kissed him again, grunting when Shadow grabbed his flaccid, wet cock and started masturbating it. Sonic did the same, obtaining a muffled moan that sent vibrations through his tongue. The cobalt hedgehog pulled Shadow closer to him, grabbing his hips and placing him on his lap, their crotches touching.

Shadow panted when Sonic's hand released his cock, going lower until his fingers touched his moist entrance.

Wait a moment, moist?

"You've been playing with yourself while I was doing Silvy?" Sonic's voice wasn't teasing, but husky. It sent shivers down Silver's spine. Shadow blushed. "Naughty princeling. I'll have to punish you." He thrust upwards, his now erected member going in. Shadow's breath hitched. As Sonic slowly went deeper, his hand reached for Shadow's, intertwining his fingers. It was a small gesture, but it was intimate, gentle, and reminded Shadow that what was happening between he and Sonic wasn't sex; it was love. That there was no reason to be jealous of Silver.

Sonic kissed him again, muffling Shadow's moans as he jerked his hips against his. Their lips separated when the need for air was unbearable. Sonic collapsed again on the bed, but his hand was still attached to Shadow's and the other grabbed his hip as he kept pleasuring his lover.

Shadow glanced at Silver, who had woken up from his orgasm-induced trance, and was blushing again at the sight of their lovemaking. Shadow, for the first time in that night, chuckled. Sonic was right. The kid was cute, but Sonic didn't felt for him the same love that he felt for Shadow. There really was no reason to be jealous.

"Want to join us?" He flashed a seductive smirk, his eyes half-lidded. The teen was surprised, not only for the offer, but because it came from the feisty, hostile Shadow. He thought, for a moment, that he was joking, but discarded the idea. Shadow would never joke. "Do I... have to... repeat myself?" He panted as Sonic's thrusting got faster.

"But I don't know what to do..."

"Oh, don't worry, I know just... The thing." Sonic grunted, slowing his motions, much to Shadow's dismay. "Sit on my chest, looking towards Shadow." Silver obliged.

"Like this?" He wanted to know what Sonic was planning for him. From his position, he guessed that Shadow would give him a handjob, he couldn't imagine another thing. Sonic took his hips and guided him backwards. Before Silver could even think further, he felt a hot tongue probing his insides. "Aah!" He moaned in surprise.

"A rimjob, huh?" Shadow ground his hips against Sonic's girth, since his lover was busy with Silver. Soon enough, when Sonic was sure that he could handle both hedgehogs at the same time, he thrust up just when Shadow was bucking down, making him cry Sonic's name as his sweet spot was hit hard.

Loud moans, gasps and whimpers filled the room. Sonic's lovemaking was close to perfection; Shadow didn't need to tell him to go faster, or harder or deeper. His lover knew exactly what to do to make him go crazy with pleasure.

Silver didn't feel different. That expert tongue would never reach his prostate, but it still was oh so good.

The black hedgehog, knowing that his climax was near, felt the need to touch himself, but instead got another, better idea. His hand reached out for Silver's erection, making the teenager moan louder as he jerked it. Hopefully for him, the ivory hedgehog masturbated him back, and now they were at their peak, both moaning like animals in heat.

Shadow remembered the hungry, excited look that Sonic had when he was licking his semen off Silver's lips. He had looked like he really wanted them to make out. Well, why not do it?

Silver's lips were attacked by Shadow's, but he kissed back, driven by lust. When Sonic heard their muffled moans, his eyes widened at the realization. Those two beauties were devouring each other's mouths and he couldn't see it. Damn. However, the wet, obscene noises of their kissing were enough to make his erection ache with the need of releasing his seed. The muscles of his thighs clenched, and he knew he couldn't hold it anymore. He came.

"Hah... Ah..." Shadow moaned, separating his lips from Silver's as he felt Sonic's hot cum filling him. His hand's movements became quicker, and Silver mimicked him, taking him to the edge. Both hedgehogs french-kissed again, moaning loudly when they reached their orgasms seconds after.

Silver collapsed to his side, exhausted. Shadow, a little more composed, laid on Sonic's chest, as both panted. Once Sonic pulled out from his cum-filled hole, he nuzzled his azure lover, and the latter's arms wrapped around his trembling frame.

"That was... So good..." Shadow breathed out, as he got on his elbows and kissed Sonic softly, as a thanks.

Sonic, however, pouted.

"I wanted to see you two making out..."

"Pervert." Shadow growled, half grinning.

"Hey, Silvy. We... Should do this more often." Sonic smiled tiredly at the panting teen, who only nodded before falling asleep.

The other two hedgehogs took a while longer to follow him, since they had started a passionate kissing session, both in a tight embrace.

* * *

"So, how was the moving?" Blaze approached Silver when the ivory hedgehog was trying to open his locker. Trying, because he was too tired to focus properly.

"I cancelled it."

"You did?" Blaze was surprised. "Don't you mean 'postponed'?"

"No, I cancelled it... No more moving." Silver yawned, his tiny frame shaking.

"Why?" Blaze raised an eyebrow, getting more suspicious when her best friend blushed hard.

"I-I... w-well..." He played with his fingers, trying to get rid of the nervousness.

Blaze's face was completely (strangely) calm as Silver tried to explain her how he had lost his virginity with his two housemates.

When he finished his tale, completely embarrassed, Silver heard Blaze say:

"Man, that sounded hot." Her voice was as feminine and elegant as always, even though she hadn't said something quite as elegant. She even put his hand over her mouth.

"Blaze!" Silver protested, his cheeks burning.

* * *

**BONUS**

* * *

Deep breathing could be heard in the room, as Silver and Shadow kissed hungrily, their chests and erections grinding against each other, their movements erratic. Before them was Sonic, who had his eyes half-lidded because of the pleasure of masturbating while watching his spoiled prince of blowjobs and Silver (he had yet to think of a nickname for him, other than 'Silvy') making out.

He came after a few minutes, his eyes fixed on Silver's deep blush and nervous, timid eyes. As he remembered that this wasn't Silver's second time with them, not even the third nor the fourth, in fact, far from it; he realized that no matter how many times Silver joined them in their sex sessions, he would always remain as naive and shy as he was the first time.

Angel, maybe? Would that nickname fit him?

"Sonikku... You still haven't done me. My body needs your cock so much that it hurts..." Shadow's head laid on his lap, his fingers grabbing the soft flesh and his lips kissing the veins. His eyes feigned innocence, seeming more convincing because of the blush that adorned his cheeks.

Nah. Shadow would get jealous and he, right now, felt like he would really die if he had to spend one week without **this**.

**END**

* * *

**Aaaaaand, that's all, folks! Leave a review or something if you feel like it.**


End file.
